The patent document 1 describes an inkjet recording ink composition containing an aqueous emulsion resin and a pigment blended therein, wherein an aminoethanol is further added as a dispersion stabilizer. This inkjet recording ink composition is directed at controlling aggregation and fusion of the emulsion resin.